


Akechi Goro and Bloody Red Sakura Petals

by locoprimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Bike References, Chatting & Messaging, Clothing References, How Do I Tag, M/M, Murder Mystery, Photographs, Third Year Students as BFF, Travelling by Bike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoprimo/pseuds/locoprimo
Summary: Aspiring Law Student, Akechi Goro, got an invitation from his internship boss to spend three days and two nights in Sakurazaka Ryokan, a famous inn located on Sakurajima Island of Kagoshima Prefecture. Without the sender's identities, all Goro hopes is to have a peaceful holiday, yet things don't always go within one expectation, right?





	Akechi Goro and Bloody Red Sakura Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything to add; but enjoy! I do try to use italics and add some images, I hope it could be seen! I use tumblr so if you can't see some/all the pictures, I'm so sorry I've tried anything but tumblr works...

“Oi interns!”

A sudden yell was heard across the pantry, accompanied by a loud voice of door shutting. A handsome man in his thirties walked in, looking a bit pissed. Normally he was pretty much famous as the coolest guy on their precinct, but now he was all but intimidating. The three interns; two young women and a young man immediately stopped their conversation.

“Huh, you guys are pretty loud just before.” The man grumbled, “Why stop? You can shake the entire Earth with your mouths.” He opened the cabinet and started to make a cup of coffee, “Do you all have no jobs to do? If so, we might need to reconsider hiring new interns this year.”

“With all due respect, Sir.” The young man with brown shoulder length hairs began politely, “We sincerely apologize for being too loud.”

The man slightly turned to see his face before he went back examining the old coffee machine, “And how old are you again?”

“Nineteen, Sir.”

The man hummed acknowledgingly, “Since when we hire a kid like your age?”

“The entrance test is eligible for people at the age 18-25.” The young man sounded as polite as he could, yet one could notice that he pressed his tone more. “You might want to check the bulletin board across to the receptionist desk on the ground floor.”

“What’s your name again?”

This time, the man fully faced the young man. His stare, or you might want to say his glare, made the two female interns that supposed to be the object of his scolding yelped quietly.

“Akechi Goro.” The young pleasant man supplied shortly, “Pleased to meet you.”

“Ah, there you are, Sanada- _senpai_!” A female traffic warden with her shiny badge that spells SATONAKA CHIE came up just at the time the silence grew thicker. Her trademark bowl cut waved as she bent, “You’re not bullying new recruits _again_ were you?”

She peered towards the interns and gestured them to leave. Yet Goro, unlike the two female interns, seemed to take an interest in staying rather than leaving quietly. His coffee might have turned cold, but still it was a waste to not drink it.

“God. Satonaka, you’re so loud even in the morning.” The man called Sanada Akihiko sighed and he returned to his previous activity of making coffee. He lightly tapped the buttons on the coffee maker, but none of his efforts were fruitful. Gritting his teeth, he ranted on. “My head aches, I can’t find a single clue on the case I’m working on, and this stupid coffee maker just won’t make things right!”

“Allow me, if you may.” Goro interjected before Akihiko could direct his frustration on the poor coffee machine who did nothing wrong in the morning. He smoothly pressed a few buttons one by one and examined it for a while after the machine didn’t do as requested. He then added three glasses of water before the machine beeped and started to pour some coffee to Akihiko’s cup. “The machine is already old, so it needs a few moments to pour the coffee. You need to make sure the water level is sufficient too.”

“...Thanks.” Akihiko muttered as he took his cup, “I’ll try to keep them in mind.”

“By the way, don’t you drink too much coffee _Senpai_?” Chie complained as she counted, “I saw three cups on your desk this morning, two take-outs with extra shots from Starbucks, and then this cup? It’s seven already!” She snatched the coffee away swiftly.

“That might explain why you don’t look so good.” Goro suggested as the two senior officers turned to him. “I think you’re experiencing jitters for drinking too much coffee, Sanada- _san_.”

Akihiko scoffed, “What’s your basis?”

“Well, you got a headache for getting too much caffeine in your system.” Goro convinced him, “Then, you feel agitated and tired.”

“Okay, let’s say I’m currently feeling jitters.” Akihiko observed him as he asked, “What do you suggest I should do?”

“Well with your current tension, you need something relaxing. Popular theory said eating bananas and drinking a lot of mineral water helps,” Goro informed calmly, “However, it’s debunked before by a researcher called Gizmodo. Although I do believe Livestrong’s method that eating earthy meals should help your stomach and digestive system while breaking down the caffeine.”

“Ah, I have oatmeals! It counts as earthy, right?” Chie exclaimed as she rummaged through the cabinet.

“No, it’s not really necessary.” Akihiko laughed good-naturedly instead, “I don’t know if you’re just sarcastic or is that your usual tones.” He smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry for my rude behavior before, not intentional I promise.”

“It’s understandable, Sanada- _s_ _an_.” Goro commented as he sipped on his mug, “I sometimes feel jitter as well,” He winced at the cold taste of his coffee, “so I feel you.”

“Haha, that’s too much!”

“Ah, found it!” Chie pulled out a Tupperware container with bold ink written on it. She then pour some Milo powder and three scoops of oatmeals from the container. “Here, _Senpai_. No buts or I’ll contact Kirijo- _san._ Do you want to join us too, Akechi- _kun_?”

“Thank you, but I can’t eat too much at early mornings.” Goro simply refused, “My internal clock starts from ten.”

“Cheeky.” Akihiko scoffed while chewing his oatmeals, the jitters had been forgotten it seemed. “What did I say about new recruit these days, Satonaka?”

Goro made a fake painful noise before he laughed, “I thought we had a bonding moment just now, Sanada _-san_.” He nodded as he excused himself out, “Please excuse me, it’s almost my working time.”

When Goro had left the pantry, Akihiko turned to Chie who seemed pretty focused on her oatmeals. “You know, he reminds me of that pretentious friend of yours.”

“She's not pretentious,  _senpai!_ ”

"Then, what?"

"...Precious?"

"Hahaha, Satonaka!"

Chie muttered, “Though he isn’t blown up as she did on the media, he’s still famous around here at least. Good mannerism, super smart, and a pretty face too which is a plus.”

“So that’s your type eh?”

Chie rolled her eyes, “Pretty sure he’s  _everybody’s_ type nowadays. You're just difficult to please.”

“By the way, have you seen Medjed’s case yet, Satonaka?”

“Eeh, no!” Chie grumbled as she closed her ears, “I’ll be taking a week off starting tomorrow so I don’t want to hear anymore cases today!”

Akihiko laughed dryly, “Sure, sure. Enjoy your holiday. Ah,” he asked, “Whose kid is he again?”

Chie hummed lightly after sipping her Milo in one gulp, “The particular Goddess of Justice, Niijima _-san_.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the eventful meeting on early morning, unsurprisingly the day passed away quickly. Apparently today was the first day that sakura bloomed around the area, so few people took a day off. It seemed that the crime rate today was actually close to none, except there might be usual pickpocket case. Well, good news was that the culprit was apprehended on scene so it wrapped out quick.

That might be why when his mentor, the famous prosecutor in the precinct, Niijima Sae sighed for the tenth time of the day, Goro’s curiosity has reached its peak.

“Sae- _san_?” He started pleasantly when they were the only ones in the office. “Is there something bothering you? You’ve been sighing for a while now.”

“Ah it’s-“ She paused abruptly, her eyebrows were raised before they lowered significantly. “Is it really noticeable?”

Goro decided to humor her, “Well, to tell you the truth, yes it is. But please tell me if you ever need my help, I'll gladly offer you assistance.” He locked his left bangs on his ear, “Sae- _san_ had helped me much after all.”

Sae looked as if she was comparing the pro and contra of telling Goro. In the end, she settled with a troubled, yet relieved smile. “You’re may be right. I need someone’s input on this matter.” Sae gave him a calendar for him to review his schedule, “Are you free on Friday night to Sunday the second week this month? I only remember you have class on Friday.”

“Yeah but the class is cancelled since the professor is going overseas that week.” Goro assured her while mentally noting that he had to call off his part time private tutoring job for a middle school student on Friday night, Junes on Saturday morning to afternoon, Big Bag Burger on night, and possibly missing out his only free day on Sunday.

Sae narrowed her eyes; judging him, “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes, I’m free.” Goro affirmed quickly; he knew he needed to be decisive when it came to answering her questions. He then inquired as soft as he could, “So will you tell me what’s bothering you, Sae _-san_?”

Sae nodded, her expression was a mixed of troubled, sadness, but nevertheless she smiled. She then took out a ticket of some sort. “I want you to substitute me here.”

“Hm? What kind of event?” He asked as he took the ticket from Sae. He read aloud, “3 days 2 night in Sakurazaka _Ryokan_ starting on Friday only. Comes with breakfast and dinner.”

“The thing is,” Sae hesitated, “The ticket came out from nowhere. Someone sent it to me here via courier yesterday. There’s no name or address for the sender.” She explained further, “I don’t think I filled questionnaires or survey before, nor I’m a frequent visitor of that  _ryokan_ so I’m at a loss. I did get there with Makoto long ago.” She folded her hands, “Though I confirmed with the inn’s owner and she said that the ticket is valid and could be used on this month only.”

“The ticket has a code number, surely she should record the name of the owner? Or at least where the person could get it from?”

“Not particularly,” Sae shook her head, “It’s recorded as the first winner's congratulatory gift from a lottery in Yongen-jaya. I’ve just realized them yesterday when Makoto and I went to buy coffee from Lawson. Of course, Makoto isn’t the one who gave me the ticket.”

“Hmm. I’m sorry to ask you this, but do you think you’re being spied at lately?”

“I know what you mean, stalker is it?” Sae thought for a while, “No, I don’t feel I’m being spied at. I’ve also thought that the sender might be someone I’m accounted for cases I’ve been in, but nothing hits me so far.”

“So if the ticket is valid and nothing is involving you with the  _ryokan_ ,” Goro concluded, “Isn’t this supposed to be a great getaway vacation for you? You can even bring Makoto too.”

“It’s just, I don’t feel alright accepting unknown gift. Free or not.” She admitted, “Besides, I promised Makoto to watch a premier event that starts airing on this Saturday. She even got us tickets courtesy to Haru.”

“Hmm, I do remember Haru _-san_ mentioned that they are promoting that famous superhero series on Big Bag Burger. I heard the premier tickets are very expensive; you can meet the main actors and actresses there too if I’m not mistaken.” Goro then inquired, “Why not come at the third or fourth week then?” He then held his hand up, “Wait, I think you have a teleconference meeting with SIU Director and Head of Police to represent this branch on the third week?”

“Correct. And,” Sae looked at the windowsill, sakura petals were stuck on the other side of the window. “I have a class reunion on the fourth week.”

“That’s too bad.”

Sae sighed while she leaned her face on her hand, “So then, you summarize my concern well. I suppose you really have a good understanding of me.”

“Or… I’m just a good detective then?”

“Now I admit you’re being snobbish,” Sae chuckled good-naturedly, “I heard that you had a...meaningful conversation with Sanada- _san_ this morning?”

“I take it the news has spread then?” Goro looked abashed, “I asked those two not to tell you, though.”

“Two?”

“Those two new interns at the other departments?”

“Oh, but Satonaka did.” Sae chuckled again, “And she just didn’t tell me personally, she told it in our meeting this morning with all the personnels before she took annual leave.” She then added helpfully, “Sanada _-san’s_ hotheadedness lately is starting to get to me too. If he started to annoy you again, don’t mind him too much.”

Goro looked troubled, “Uh, the last thing I want is to attract too much attention.” He smiled sheepishly, “But I guess I can’t help it now.”

Sae looked at him as if he wasn’t talking about himself. For all she knew, ever since he was little that he always has been a people magnet. She once caught hearing some girls his age called him a prince behind his back. So even if he said that he felt uncomfortable being the center of attention, he knew how to handle them well.

“I assure you Satonaka said nothing but compliments and thinking about Sanada- _san_ ’s calm response means that everything went well.” Sae reassured him with a comforting smile, “About my offer, trust me that it’s a really good inn. Take your time and rest well in my stead, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you actually free this Friday, Goro?” Makoto blurted once they finished their International Law I class on Thursday morning. She approached him when he was still packing his things. When she heard no answer, she pressured. “I heard from _Nee-chan_.”

“Yeah, I took Sae- _san_ ’s offer-“

Makoto sighed deeply then, cutting Goro. “I guess so. You can reject her offer sometimes, you know?” She waved to their friend, Haru, who was standing outside the classroom and signaled her to come inside the empty class sans the three of them.

Niijima Makoto was the sister of his internship boss on the local precinct; they knew each other since they were little. Goro could get into that internship in which she couldn’t participate because of blood relations rule. She might come across as someone who always had to get what she wanted, but both Goro and their other close friend since middle school, Haru, knew that she fought hard to get her current achievements.

On the other hand, Okumura Haru was the sole heir of Okumura company. Her company expanded from all sections of industry. The most famous one would be Big Bang Burger that he had a part time job in. While she looked like a frail, shy, and graceful young lady from  _shoujo_ manga, she was a force to reckon with. Unlike Makoto who used her diligence to pursue something, Haru would be more bold and brave in her attempts.

Makoto pursed her lips, “Do you know where it is located? The means of transportation? The trip duration?”

“Uh, I heard it is located on Sakurajima Island.” Goro supplied slowly, “I’ll go there by _Shinkansen_ to Kagoshima tomorrow early morning on 4 AM. It takes around 4 hours or so before I transfer on Shin-Osaka station to Kagoshima Chuo station. Next probably I’ll take tram to go to Kagoshima station, but I’m still thinking about it. All together, it suppose to take around 8-9 hours on train.”

“You look like you’ve done your research well, I’m impressed.” Haru clapped merrily as she softly squeeze Makoto’s shoulder. She offered a  _nikuman_ to Goro which the latter accepted. “You might want to cool down a bit, Mako- _chan_. You’re going to scare Goro- _kun_.”

“I’m sorry, Goro.” Makoto fretted, “It’s just, I’m worried about how he will reach that _ryokan_. It’s  _very_ far and more importantly, we don’t know who the sender is! What if something happens to him?”

Goro reassured her as he munched _nikuman_ , “I know. Thank you, Mako- _chan._ I’m always grateful for that.” He easily slipped on her nickname casually like they both were still children. “I’ll be alright; Sae- _san_ has investigated it before right? Nothing came up strange, so I deduce the sender might not need them or they just forgot to write their own name.”

Haru argued as she tore the plastic wrap of her _anpan_. “You know the last one is impossible right.”

“I know, but what can I say with the little amount of data?” Goro shrugged off, “At least I got a free vacation.”

Makoto chuckled, “You’re impossible at times. I guess it’s alright then.” She pondered more, “After you arrived at the Shin-Osaka station, how can you access the ferry to Sakurajima Island? Sis and I went there before and we barely missed the last bus there."

“Oh, I’ll bring my bike. I heard there are quite a lot of places to visit there and the scenery is pretty nice, so I thought, why not bring a bike? While I heard there are bike rentals there, I think I’m more comfortable using my own bike.” He patted Makoto’s head fondly, “I’ll bring souvenirs, okay?”

“Men with their bike.”

“Duh, women and _aikido_.”

“Do you both realize that those statements are pretty much sexist?” Haru just calmly munched her _anpan_ when she said this. “Have you bought supplies though, Goro- _kun_?”

“So-so, I still need to buy few things.”

“That reminds me, have you bought _rinko_ bag?”

“Uh, what’s that?”

“It’s a bag for storing bike on train, Haru- _san_. Though, one must still follow the 250 cm in total of width, length, depth. With length is less than 200 cm.” Goro explained, “You’re right, Makoto, maybe I have to buy them first.” He opened his agenda and wrote _rinko_ bag on one of the lists.

Haru peered from the sides, “Hey, you wrote to buy some new clothes here!” She then exchanged glances with Makoto who grinned. “This come for measure!”

“Haru- _san_ , you still have classes today.” Goro reminded her, before he turned to Makoto. “You too have to catch up with the Professor before he goes overseas tomorrow. So no skipping class!”

“Oh, you’re right! Haru, come on you’ll be late for Business Class!”

“But Mako- _chan…_!”

Makoto practically had to drag Haru with force before she turned to Goro, “Will we see you again today?”

“Sure. I have to buy _rinko_ bag, remember?” Goro waved his hand, “I’ll see you both again on Shibuya station at 2 PM before my shift begin!”

 

* * *

 

 

When Goro was choosing on the _rinko_ bag in his favorite bike shop, the doorbell chimed in. He was alone at the moment since the shopkeeper decided to leave for a while to pick up his son on the next street (which was a grave mistake, for Goro was anything but a customer). Of course, the logical option Goro had was to greet the visitor. In this matter, he was grateful that he learned the basic from all his part time jobs in the service industry.

“Welcome!” Goro began pleasantly, “How can I help you?”

The guy around his age looked very surprised to see Goro; he looked around shyly at first before he said with small voice. “Uh, umm, I’m looking for a basket that I can attach to the bike handle.”

“Sure, please follow me.”

Goro nodded and went to the display cabinet where all the bike additional accessories were sold. He began explaining few types of baskets, both pro and contra buying them and each prices.

After a long explanation, Goro asked him. “What kind of bike do you have, Sir?”

The young man stammered when Goro asked this, looking flustered. “Eh, uh I guess city bike?” He finally confessed, “I’m sorry, I actually had zero knowledge on bike. I just use whatever available for me at the bike rental.”

“Bike rental?”

“Ah, yeah actually the place I want to visit have bike rentals but,” As if on cue, his bag rustled and a cat head popped out from it. Goro blinked a few times to make himself sure that the young man in front of him actually brought his pet inside his bag. “W-Wait, Mona! Don’t poke around so much!” He scolded the cat who in turn, meowed out slowly but his head was still poking out from the bag. He sighed before he turned to Goro, “Sorry about this. I want to go on a small vacation somewhere, but I can’t leave him alone at home. Though he’ll be uncomfortable if I let him stay inside my bag for too long, so I’m hoping to look for a basket or something that I can attach to the bike so he can stay there for the time being.”

“Okay.” Goro noted with an amused smile, “Okay. Let me see what we got.” He looked around the cabinet and thought deeply for a while, “Actually, did you know that mostly all the rentals’ bikes are _mamachari_?” He turned to the young man as he locked his right bang to his ear, “Ah, it’s that kind of bike that usually used by housewives. It’s the common most ones that you can see everywhere.” He continued when the young man nodded, “They usually have the basket attached and more heavier than other bikes like mountain bike.”

The young man shyly asked, “Can you explain some types of bike?”

“Sure.” Goro replied, “Usually bikes are categorized into 4 types. They are road, mountain, hybrid and specialized bikes. Road bikes are more agile since they are used for racing. Mountain bikes are more sturdy for climbing purposes. Hybrid is a combination of both of them, for example you might found a light carbon rack combined with thick wheels.” He paused, “While specialized bikes tend to have specific features and custom made. _Mamachari_ is under specialized bike since they are mostly used for cargo bike.”

“I see, so I don’t need them if I choose _mamachari_.” The young man smiled, “Though, maybe considering few things too, since Mona; ah I mean Morgana, will stay inside the basket, I still need to buy a bike bag.”

“Oh, but surely Morgana seems like a docile cat. It’s often difficult to carry your pet when you’re touring.” Goro wanted to add _it’s unheard of_ but decided to keep his comment off tune.

“Rather than docile, he’s already like a family member to me.” The young man answered simply, “To go around without him would be a shame.”

“I see. He’s really special to you.” Goro patted the cat’s head, “Sorry, getting side-tracked.”

“No, no it’s alright.”

“Now let’s see… I suppose by the bike bag, you mean by ones that you can attach to the rail?” Goro paused before he looked around, “How about a pannier?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s that kind of bag suitable for travelling using a bike. It’s usually attached with the bike’s additional rear rack or what usually called the passenger’s seat.” Goro hummed in thought, “You can also choose to put them on the front roller or back roller and they come with different sizes, fabric, and uses depending your need.” He looked around and walked to one of the display bag, “I recommend Ortleb ones, they’re versatile and waterproof. Though if you want it light and cheap I recommend Arkel.”

A bell chimed in and came in the shopkeeper and his son. The son looked at the young man and Goro in tow, before he smirked and went inside their house which jointed at the back of the shop. The shopkeeper almost mirrored his own kid, but he just walked to the cashier and noted dryly. “About time. Congratulations.”

A panic flustered retort from the young man made Goro startled, “I-Iwai- _san_! You’re wrong! I was asking him about bikes!”

“So you’re friends with the owner?”

Goro sounded a little bit tense but actually he was quite flustered at the revelation. He tried to be a stand in attendee of a shop that this young man frequented to!

“Yeah he’s a regular.” Not realising Goro’s dilemma, Iwai Munehisa scoffed, “Although I prefer not.”

“But with other things!” The young man supplied quickly, either he noticed Goro’s flushed face of he was trying to be polite. “Not bike. Definitely not. So I’m very grateful that you helped me with explaining things.”

Hearing this, Goro couldn’t help but smile a little bit relieved. “Your welcome.”

“Don’t hit on my customer, Amamiya.”

Goro instinctively replied, “Oh, it’s okay to hit me with questions.” He said sheepishly, “I don’t mind.”

To the young man’s credit, he made a weird squeak like reply. “Ah, uh, that, yeah. Thanks.”

“A progress is a progress eh. Even it’s stale. Hi there, cat.” Without batting his eyes, the shopkeeper greeted the cat who meowed. He then turned to Goro whom he signaled to come for his purchase, “You’re doing great as a stand-in though, want to become one here? I’ll try to afford minimum wage per hour.”

Goro shook his head as he gave his chosen _rinko_ bag to the shopkeeper, “Thank you for your generous offer. I already have a lot of part time jobs, so I must decline.” Although, after all the information he received, Goro arrived at a conclusion. He looked around the shop and tilted his head, “Do you have other specialized shop except the bike? I really like your shop since they have a lot of varieties, if you open another shop like this I should probably visit them too.” He laughed, “Who knows, maybe I’ll have another hobbies?”

With this, the shopkeeper glared at the young man before he settled on. The young man was startled and gave him a flustered look. “That depends. What kind of hobbies do you have except biking?”

“Oh? I like climbing.” Goro answered automatically, “I’m not an expert on it, but it’s something I‘m fond doing recently. I sometimes also go to _aikido dojo_ and gardening. It’s my friends’ hobbies though.”

“Hmm, I see. Too bad it isn’t that kind of shop,” Iwai gave Goro his plastic bag, “But I’ll let you know if something fancy comes up. It’s that kind of shop afterall, right Amamiya?”

“Iwai- _san_!” The young man called Amamiya sighed, he sent Goro an apologetic smile. “Sorry, he’s a bit nosy.”

“No offense taken.” Goro shook his head, then he tilted his head before he pushed the door open. “It’s been pleasant to talk to you, if we met again and you have questions regarding bike, please do not hesitate to talk to me okay?”

“Sure, I’d be glad to!”

Goro was surprised to find the young man exclaimed excitedly. Usually, he was met with acknowledging nods when talking about his hobbies. Lately it had been a while since he talked about his hobbies so Goro was smiling in return. “...Thank you. Until next time.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So what makes you super happy in just a few hours?”

Haru asked when the three of them were waiting in line for the famous instagramable crepe shop near Shibuya Station. Goro picked them up on Shibuya station not long after he finished shopping at the bike shop and the three of them decided to buy crepes as they strolled to buy clothes.

“I’m normal.”

“Oh, you surely do.” Haru signaled, “You’re grinning ear to ear.” She retorted when he pinched her cheeks, “Wha’ ‘re ya so happy ‘bout, Goro- _kun_?”

Goro was lost in thought before he smiled, “Not particularly.”

“Aww, come on! Mako- _chan_ , please give this young man a word of wisdom!”

Makoto laughed as she said, “Don’t get sleepy in class, pay attention to the lecturers! I’m bored being on top too long.”

“That’s not particularly quotes, geez. _Et tu,_ Brute?”

“Shakespeare!”

“Julius Caesar!”

“Okay, you both know that’s not what I’m talking about!” Haru complained before the three of them laughed together. She brightened when Makoto handed her crepe. “What kind of clothes do you want to buy, Goro- _kun_? Casual? Formal?”

“Let’s just go with semi-formal but can look casual at the same time.” Goro said as he munched his crepe, “I’d like to buy clothing that’s not very expensive.”

“MUJI is good, for starters. I heard Youji- _san_ ’s designs will be featured for a while inside the shop.”

“Who is he again?”

“That famous designer which we hired to design employee uniforms before!” Haru turned and gave them options, “Or you’d like UNIQLO better? I saw their collaboration with the Museum of Fine Arts in Boston and I think I’m in love!”

“Then, your choice Goro.” Makoto chuckled amusedly, “I, personally, can’t choose.”

Goro weighted them, “I guess the closest one would be UNIQLO. Let’s go.”

Haru dragged them both to UNIQLO’s store. She quickly looked around and spotted the man’s section. Makoto followed her direction with sometimes looking for things that caught her eyes. Goro was just blindly following the both of them behind. When the three of them arrived, Haru and Makoto smoothly dragged him on new arrivals section.

“What do you think on vest, Goro- _kun_?”

Goro replied while humming, “I wore them on summer, remember? The blue checkered one.”

“That’s more like a sweater vest,” Makoto commented, “She meant down vest. FYI, you can use them in 3 seasons, depending on your combination.”

“There are currently 2 models available here, usual v-neck or the high collared one.” Haru weighted the two in front of Goro, “Which one do you like to try on first?”

“Hmm well, both of them look good.” He looked left and right before settling on the right one, “But if I have to choose, I’d rather go with the one with high collar since I don’t have one.”

“Ping Pong! You’re correct!”

“Eh?”

Makoto explained without looking away from the brown parka she tried on, “Actually these days, down vests are pretty popular because they are simple yet stylish. Plus point if it’s shiny and glossy.” She made a simple twirl in front of them and tilted her head to them, “And high collar will make your head smaller which is more favorable.”

“I think it suits you.”

“Good catch, Mako- _chan_!” Haru looked around, “Oh, there’s the ULD one for the version you want Goro- _kun_!”

“ULD?”

“Also seamless to boot!”

“Uh, seamless?” Goro paused, “Won’t it make the clothes easily torn apart?”

Makoto chuckled, “Haru, he’s confused.”

“Wait, give me a minute.” Goro was in deep thought before he said, “ULD stands for Ultra Light Down...which means that it’s very light and compact? And being seamless means that the heat won’t easily escape from the jacket?”

“Wow, you guessed correctly!” Haru exclaimed, “As expected of the upcoming detective prince!”

“Thank you.” He winked, “I’m flattered.”

“Duh, there’s literally explanations on every ULD tags here.” Makoto shrugged, “It doesn’t get a genius to know about it.” She tilted her head, “And I thought we’re done with the detective prince thing one month ago, Goro?”

Goro turned bashful, “Well, if it’s not too often.”

“I told you he’s like a cat, even though he likes dog more.”

“He’s a _literal_ cat.” Makoto stated, “So are you taking it or we can try another store?”

Haru counted with her fingers, “We haven’t hit MUJI yet, GU, or how about Moncler?”

“No, Moncler’s nice but not within budget. GU is too far and I simply need to go after this.” Goro shook his head after he looked at his wristwatch, “Why not settling with this one?”

“Sure!” Haru beamed before she raised her hand, “Excuse me! What other colors this piece have?”

The shopkeeper nodded and scrolled her tablet to find the vest Goro was choosing, “I think we still have the one you carry now, Green, Turquoise, and Maroon of all sizes. Do you want me to pick them up so you can try it on?”

“Sure, thank you. I’ll try Maroon size XL please.”

“Size XL? You’re sure you’re not L?” Haru tilted her head as she tried some hats. The hat looked perfect for summer, but until then it looked out of season. She said to the shopkeeper, “Please bring the L one too.”

“Last time I check you’re M, Goro.”

“I’m growing!”

“True, true.” Haru laughed, “He’s totally M.”

Makoto rolled her eyes, “Well, in that context, he is.” She was amused and decided to play along, “Both of you suit each other in S&M play.”

“Aww, Mako- _chan_ I’m blushing!”

“I pray to Gods that M still stands for Medium size.” Goro grumbled aside, fully knowing what it actually meant. “It’s just I want to use them a bit larger than my usual size so I can use them more comfortable.”

“Why not try them on first?”

Makoto hummed in agreement, “If its too big, it’s just look saggy which defeats the purpose if you want a semi-formal one.” She pointed at the dressing room with a tone that couldn’t be challenged upon. “Try them.”

The shopkeeper brought two size to try. Just like the girls’ votes, the XL one turns out too big on Goro’s shoulder. Although, the length is perfect in Goro’s opinion.

In the end, they all settled on their purchases. Goro with a new vest and Makoto with a new coat. Haru opted to skip on this one since there wasn’t anything that caught her attention. Both Goro and Makoto voted ‘no’ for the summer hat after all.

When the three of them walked down to Goro’s part time job, Haru said. “Actually I have gone there once and the sakura trees grown there are very beautiful.”

“Which there you’re talking about?”

“Sakurazaka _Ryokan_ ,” Haru replied, “I wish to make a bonsai out of Sakurazaka _Ryokan_ ’s _yae-shidare-zakura_ someday.”

“Indeed, their _shidare-zakura_ s that grow inside their courtyard are very pretty.” Makoto admitted, “It’s not the kind you’d encounter easily, you know? Although _yae-zakura_ s are not uncommon in these areas, Sakurazaka _Ryokan_ ’s _shidare-zakura_ have bloody red petals. It becomes their popular sightseeing attraction during spring.”

“Correct! Though of course I don’t want to get cursed if I made them into one.”

“Huh, cursed?” Goro was surprised, “What curse? I don’t even know the _ryokan_ has sakura trees, well apart from its name.”

“You mean, you don’t know?” Makoto shared a look with Haru, concern laced on her tone. “No, scratch that. You’ll be more fine if you don’t know about it.”

“Is it about ghost sightings?”

Makoto hesitantly supplied, “Yes? Probably?” She cringed, “I’m not really helping aren’t I?”

“Yup,” Goro answered with a laugh, “I’ll try not to get involved then. I’ll be sure to just take a slow, relaxing bath.”

“Is it okay though, about your part time jobs?” Makoto softly asked when the three of them stood in front of the vending machine not far from the bookstore that Goro had a part time job in. “You have one? Two? Part time jobs that day, right?”

Goro replied sheepishly, “I’ll miss three, including the Big Bang ones. Don’t tell Sae- _san_ please?”

“You’ll have my word.” Haru nodded eagerly, “Oh I surely can’t wait to hear your opinion about the inn!”

“ _Goro_ ,” Makoto hissed, “It’s not about not telling _Nee-chan_. We’re really need going to talk about you exhausting yourself to death.”

“I have a free day on Sunday!”

“Yeah but you still worked at Big Bang Burger on Sunday last week.” Haru hummed casually, as if she wasn’t dropping a big bomb. She smiled sweetly then, “What?”

“I’m just covering shifts for a coworker and I got extra cash,” Goro defended himself, “Haru _-san_ , since when do you have access on this kind of information? Shouldn’t it count as a privacy for operational worker or something?”

“When I went to the joint you have part time jobs last Wednesday, the Store Manager gave me a tip. He even said that you’re probably their best employee.” Haru winked, “Do you want your name to be published next to the cashier as a reward?”

“How about a photo instead?”

“ _Mako-chan_!”

“That’s a great idea!”

“Haru- _san_!” Goro protested quickly. If Haru was adamant about it, she could use her connection with Big Bang Burger to actually posted his fake smiling face next to the cashier. Goro mentally pushed the image of him smiling with big banner ‘EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH’ before he sighed, “Not fair, you both are ganging up to me like this.”

Haru meekly patted his shoulder, “Sorry, sorry. We just love teasing you so much.”

“Please let us know when you arrived, okay?” Makoto leaned on his other shoulder with reassuring smile. The both of them waved their hands just in front of the bookstore, “Keep in contact!”

 

* * *

 

 

When Goro arrived at Kagoshima Chuo station, he decided that he should check in around. As expected for travelling around 8 hours, he was quite tired yet eager to move around. Despite that, he arrived faster than he thought. Dragging his bike, he went looking for Seven Eleven inside the station.

Built along with a living plaza, Amu Plaza, Kagoshima Chuo station looked pretty pack with a lot of people. It was indeed already around 11 AM, so Goro decided to eat first. While Seven Eleven’s takeaways are available, he opted to eat at a restaurant not too far from Seven Eleven.

Goro rested his bike in front of the Seven Eleven before he went to a restaurant called Fukiagean which logo had a waterwheel on it. After taking a quick look on the menu, he decided to buy _ramen_. He decided to commemorate this, so he took a picture of the food.

Preferring simple food (and he was quite hungry to boot), it only took him fifteen minutes to gobble everything down.

When he arrived at the Seven Eleven, he remembered that he needed to have some cash. After he finished at the ATM, he then bought a few simple sweets he might need later and stored them inside his front roller panniers. He continued walking to find the exit. Goro took out a flyer for sightseeing destinations that was available for free on Visitor Information Center.

When he was reading the flyer, he noticed there were several bicycle rental services, like Tomihara, Kagorin, and Iburin situated near Kagoshima Chuo station. He then remembered the young man he countered on his favorite bike shop way back on Tokyo. He wondered if he could successfully bring his cat on his trip? Suppressing his smile, he internally made a mental note to ask him more _if_ they were coincidentally meet again.

When he finally left the station, he was greeted by sakura petals. The white and pink sakura petals were fluttering in the wind together, making _hana_ ’s song in _kachoufuugetsu_ drama theatre he watched the other day played inside his head. He was in a daze for a while before his phone snooze. It must be from Makoto, he chuckled.

 

 **Makoto:** Have you arrived yet?

 **Goro:** Indeed I have

 **Goro:** _You sent a picture._

**Makoto:** Oh, so you’ve decided not to take the tram?

 **Goro:** No, I want to visit some places in Kagoshima first

 **Makoto:** Alright then. Have a nice weekend!

 **Goro:** Thanks! You too

 **Goro:** Send my regards to Haru- _san_ and Sae- _san_

 **Makoto:** Will be!

 

Securing his phone inside his Ortleb’s handlebar bag he purchased last year along with panniers, Goro decided to start on visiting Kotsukigawa riverside. He opted out his option to go to Kagoshima station by tram right after, since it felt a little shame to not enjoy Kagoshima entirely before going to Sakurajima. Kotsukigawa riverside was only five minutes or so by walk, so he figured that it was a nice spot to start. He then started pedaling his bike with a smile on his face.

When he arrived at Kotsukigawa riverside, sakura petals blew to his face. Though, instead of being pissed he was laughing. Haru must had to laugh too if she was here, he thought, and he started to miss everyone in Tokyo. He made sure to bring everyone local handmade presents. After taking some photos, Goro then started pedalling again.

He took a quick photo on local figure called Saigo Takamori. If it was located in line with Kagoshima port, he would like going to Saigo Memorial Museum. After all, you can’t throw a rock in Kagoshima without hitting something referencing Saigo. But alas, he didn’t have much time to spend here. Maybe next time he could visit here with others. Who wouldn’t want to visit the land where Satsuma Rebellion happened?

He then arrived at Shiroyama Observation Deck. The cool air was welcome, since he needed to bike to the top of the hill. It wasn’t that steep, however it still took some effort to reach the top. When he finally arrived, he was grinning of satisfaction. The view was very much eye-opener, he could see some houses at Kagoshima and Sakurajima. While he indeed had seen the mountain even on below, seeing it fully without getting covered by tall buildings was more memorable in his own opinion. After taking some pictures and rest a bit, he decided to pedal his bike again.

It was already late afternoon when Goro arrived at the port. The sun was still strong, along with the winds, which prompted Goro to wear sunglasses. After talking to the local fishermen, he was directed to the ferry that was going to Sakurajima Ferry Terminal. He paid 270 Yen; 160 Yen for himself and 110 for the bike. Dragging his bike inside the ferry, after taking all the important and valuable things on him, he parked it along with other people’s vehicles.

He took some photos and decided that he wanted to sit down after that. He climbed through the stairs and settled on the seat next to a power plug. As if on cue, he heard his phone beeped.

 

 **Haru:** _Haru sent a picture._

**Haru:** We’re almost arrive at the venue!

 **Haru:** The Staffs handling the venue are very nice and professional ✿

 **Haru:** Apparently there’s a girl almost collapsing when we were waiting in line just now

 **Haru:** Her friend said that she was overwhelmed by people, so one of the Staffs gave her privilege to go in first

 **Haru:** I just hope that she will be fine

 

Goro smiled fondly at this. Haru looked like she enjoyed the day, despite of it. If Neo Featherman series announced that they will have a new movie like the rumormonger said, everyone would be thrilled.

 

 **Goro:** Oh, that’s kind of sad. I sincerely hope she’s fine now

 **Goro:** Please keep hydrated okay? I understand that it would be very tiring to keep queueing, make sure you take turns

 **Haru:** Ah, you replied! ✿

 **Haru:** Sae- _san_ told us the same thing, so both Mako- _chan_ and I are in the way buying drinks while she’s waiting in line

 **Haru:** _Haru sent a picture._

****

**Haru:** The place is quite shaded so we’re having a little break

 **Haru:** It's pretty far from the venue, though

 **Haru:** Where are you currently?

 **Haru:** Has sakura bloomed there?

 **Goro:** I have arrived at the port, currently waiting for the ferry to depart in around fifteen minutes or so

 **Goro:** Do you want to see some photos I took?

 

Goro was about to close his phone in anticipation before Haru’s reply chimed in.

 

 **Haru:** Why do you need to ask? Spam us! :)

 

He chuckled as he decided to send gifs version of the videos he made based on Haru’s interest.

 

 **Goro:** _You sent a gif._

__

**Haru:**!!

 **Haru:** _Ichiyou_! So pretty!

 **Goro:** _You sent a gif._

**Goro:** _You sent a gif._

**Haru:** They are all so pretty!! Not bad for a beginner ✿

 **Goro:** This photo app is pretty neat

 **Goro:** Tell Makoto I’m still alive

 **Haru:** Okay, though both of you realized that this is a group chat, right?

 **Haru:** Geez

 **Haru:** She said she wanted a report of your destinations so far!

 **Haru:** (Mako- _chan_ ’s voice) with photos

 **Goro:** Haha, that’s pretty much like her

 **Goro:** Wait a minute, I’m choosing

 **Goro:** Tell her I don’t accept constructive criticism

 **Haru:** For twice already, this is a group chat!  ✿ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ ✿

 

Goro thought deeply for a moment before he chose few photos from Shiroyama Observation Deck. He decided to write some descriptions under the photos.

 

 **Goro:** _You sent a picture._

**Goro:** This one is taken in front of Kagoshima Central Park

 **Goro:** _You sent a picture._

**Goro:** While this one is taken at the base of Shiroyama

 

There were immediate replies after that.

 

 **Makoto:** I know Saigo _-san_ is your crush in middle school, but spare me his statue photos already

 **Makoto:** You didn’t spend your phone’s memory on them, right?

 **Haru:** Why there’s no dog in it?

 **Makoto:** …Goro

 **Haru:** Someone’s busted

 **Haru:** It’s cute actually

 **Haru:** I still remember vividly Goro- _kun_ was all about Meiji era this, Imperial Government that…

 **Haru:** But I thought it was all part of _chuunibyou_ disease

 **Makoto:** Haru, _chuunibyou_ isn’t a disease

 **Makoto:** It’s a syndrome

 **Goro: *** sighs*

 **Goro:** I just sent you the best shots I got

 **Goro:** And this is all I get

 **Goro:** You fail me, Makoto

 **Haru:** Try using this _kaomoji_!! (。 ´ Д`)

 **Goro:** That one has less impact

 **Haru:** (✿  ´ Д`)

 **Goro:** Thanks, Haru- _san_

 **Goro:** (✿  ´ Д`)

 **Goro:** To answer your answer though, there aren’t any Saigo- _san_ statues here in Kagoshima with the dog

 **Goro:** The closest one is in Kagoshima Park, around one hundred meters from the statue

 **Goro:** I haven’t got a reason why yet

 **Goro:** I’ll try to ask the hotel staff if I remember

 **Makoto:** But you admit you’ve spent a lot of pictures of every Saigo- _san_ statue you encountered right

 **Goro:** Just five

 **Goro:** It’s not a big deal

 **Goro:** And could you please not say it _chuunibyou_

 **Haru:** Haha

 **Makoto:** Haha

 **Goro:** I really mean it!

 **Goro:** _You sent a picture._

**Goro:** This one is taken from Shiroyama Observation Deck

 **Goro:** _You sent a picture._

__

**Goro:** This one is taken on the road to Kagoshima Port

 **Goro:** _You sent a picture._

**Goro:** And this last one is taken on the ferry I’m sitting right now

 

He waited for a response as he stretched his arm up. It seemed like a few passengers were already here. He looked at the time; it was almost time for departure.

 

 **Makoto:** Maybe we all can go somewhere after midtest?

 **Makoto:** I’m sure _Onee-chan_ will allow us

 **Makoto:** Better yet, could she come too?

 

Goro smiled as he typed.

 

 **Goro:** Of course, Makoto

 **Goro:** You, me, Haru- _san_ and Sae- _san_

 **Goro:** It sounds fun

 **Haru:** That’d be so cool!

 **Haru:** Guess the three of us should begin preparing for the trip after you go back then ✿

 **Haru:** I’ll ask some people in the company if my villa at Karuizawa is available

 **Goro:** It’s still in Aichi prefecture, so it’s perfect in my opinion

 **Goro:** Though, we will discuss about it further next time, Haru- _san_

 **Goro:** Ah, I guess the ferry will depart soon

 **Haru** : Oh, it’s almost time for both of us to go back to Sae- _san_ too!

 **Goro:** I’ll contact you guys again later after I arrived.

 **Haru:** Alright! Safe travels!

 

Pocketing his phone after charging it to a power bank, Goro decided to take a short nap as he heard the engine started.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eh!? What do you mean I can’t bring the bike here?”

A loud voice dragged Goro out of his nap. It seemed like the ferry had arrived at Sakurajima. Though it was a shame that he had slept during the ferry ride, Goro could feel some of his energy has returned. He needed them for the last touring of the day after all. He took out his glasses and his chain bike off. Gathering his things and dragging his bike out of the ferry, he was greeted with two people arguing over something.

“Yes, sir. Our service only covers places in Kagoshima,” the Kagorin bike rental female staff apologized profusely, “Instead, we could help you to go onto Sakurajima’s bike rental shop.”

“After you’re taking my bike now you’re asking me to spend more money to rent another bike!?” The man in his early forty looked very angry. “Is this called service!? What’s your superior’s name? I will call him instead!”

“Sir.” At this point the staff bowed deeply, “We’re very sorry for this inconvenience. If there’s an input from you, we suggest you to contact the customer care first and then-“

“I’d like refund!” The nasty man came closer to her side, making the female staff looked very troubled. Goro cringed at this so he parked his bike near port. If Makoto was here, she might already dived in first. However if it was Haru...well, it wasn’t like she had _dan_ rank for _aikido_ as a decoration. Although probably her line of bodyguards would be ahead of her. The man licked his lips, “Or better yet, you _may_ have to pay with your body.”

The female staff bowed deeply, “B-But refund is not available si-since the package you choose doesn’t include that facility, Sir.”

“Why- you!”

Just when the man wanted to assault the woman, his hand was held by a young man who wore a green disposable mask and a grey hoodie. If anything, he looked very suspicious in the get up. “Those information is included in service package you yourself chose,” the young man pressed, “can’t you _read_?” The young man twisted the man’s arm, as he hissed. “Or should I spell it out for you?”

“U-Ugh! Let me go! Brat!”

When the young man with unruly black hairs sticking out from the hoodie finally released the grip, the man quickly took a step back and wanted to hit the young man again. Luckily Goro was able to step in and reflected his punch away.

“Please don’t make yourself more shameful than this,” Goro marked, noting the commotion they made earned a lot of attention from passersby. “You don’t want to get viral on social media as a sexual assaulter, don’t you?”

The man fumed, but he retaliated. Goro took cue on this to let the man go peacefully; he didn’t want to spend his short vacation on writing reports of assault attempts. Goro sighed before he turned to the female staff.

“Th-Thank-Thank you so much!” She said gratefully while bowing, “I’m sorry that I’ve got you both involved.”

Goro shook his head, “Well, tough customers are annoying. Moreso a pervert like him.” He smiled nonetheless, “I’m glad that you’re not injured, Miss. Please take care of yourself.”

After a bow again, the staff left while dragging a bike away.

“...Akechi- _san_?”

Goro’s arm was suddenly grabbed by someone behind him. He reflexively twisted the hand in return, only to find the young man from before had released his mask and pulled his hood down, revealing a mass of unruly black hairs and a familiar face.

The young man’s eyes twisted in pain, “Oww, oww, oww! I give up!”

“Ama...miya- _kun_...right?” Goro muttered as he released his hand. “That one from Untouchable bike shop?”

“Right.” Amamiya nodded, he still cringed out of pain. “Sorry I grabbed you suddenly like that.”

“It should be me who should apologize for twisting your arm like that,” Goro offered, “I’m sorry, I did it on reflex.”

“It’s okay, I’m wrong too.” Amamiya laughed cheerily, "If I’m not wrong, you do _aikido_ right?”

“This is actually not _aikido_ per se, we were taught some self-defense mechanism too. Since _aikido_ practices sometimes aren’t suitable on a daily basis, they created a branch of pure _aikido_ to make it applicable.” Goro said before he covered his mouth sheepishly, “Ah, sorry, I’m rambling again. It becomes a hobby of mine lately.”

Instead of playful remarks, Amamiya replied with his eyes twinkled. His dull grey eyes were beautiful, Goro noted. He said simply, “It’s okay, I like to listen you talking.”

There was a pause when they looked at each other before Amamiya continued, “We probably went in the same ferry, but you were sleeping before right? The one that sat next to your bike?”

_Oh no!_

Goro was immediately aware of his current state. Did he smell fine? He looked very disheveled with his hairs tied down on a low messy ponytail, a deep purple quick-dry shirt which was already full of sweat, a black short with a black leggings, and a white bike shoes that wasn’t white anymore courtesy to muds he encountered all over the place today. Suddenly Goro wanted to flee for some reason.

“...Akechi- _san_?”

“Yes, you’re right. I actually didn’t catch your name before so I was thinking to reintroduce myself properly,” Goro wanted to salvage some of his dignity. He then extended his hand. “My name is Akechi Goro. Pleased to meet you.”

Amamiya grinned, he took Goro’s handshake. “Likewise, I’m Amamiya Ren. Please just call me Ren.” As if he was called, the male cat on Ren’s backpack popped his face out. He then purred as Goro patted his head, “And he’s-“

“Morgana, right?” Goro cut him, “Or can I say Mona? You’ve called him before.”

Ren looked at him in disbelief, “I can’t believe you remember Morgana’s pet name quicker than _my_ name, Akechi- _san_! I’m definitely hurt!”

“Morgana...is a pet, right?”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, pet name for a pet, really?”

“Touchy. Morgana’s just too long for my liking sometimes.” Ren laughed before he accused, “Wait! You don’t actually try changing the subject, don’t you?”

“For my own credit, I don’t really remember your name since it was the shopkeeper, Iwai- _san,_ himself said it.” Goro defended himself, “His name, however, I’ve heard you said it twice. Should I better call you Morgana’s owner then, Amamiya- _kun_?”

“No, please don’t. Though,  _-kun_ is a bit…”

“Do you want me to call you Amamiya _-san_?”

“Ugh, that’s worse.”

“Amamiya- _chan_?”

Ren opened his mouth, then closed again.

Goro hesitated as he cringedly asked, “...Amamiya- _s_ _ama_?”

Ren rolled his eyes in an exasperated look, “Okay! Okay, Amamiya- _kun_ is alright. I was about to say just use my given name like I told you before, but I take it for now.”

“Well then since it’s already late afternoon, I’m going to continue travelling, Amamiya- _kun_.” Goro hopped in his bike. Ah, Goro finally understand what made it strange. There was definitely a stark contrast with the way Ren was behaving now and before at Untouchable. Maybe it was a relief for knowing someone in a new place? “That aside, you’re not from around here. Did you come here for travel? Will you be fine if your rental bike is taken away?”

“I- How do you-?” Ren raised his hand in defeat, “Alright, you’re spot on Detective.”

Goro blushed at this, “I just got lucky.”

“I don’t think so, right Mona?” He supplied as he picked up Morgana to his arms, “Even Mona agrees with me.” The cat snuggled to his face fondly, “Well, I guess I should get going now or else it will get dark soon.” Ren rummaged his pocket to pick his phone, “You see, I paid a three day stay in an inn near here. I heard the view is superb.” He showed his phone, “Look! The sakura tree is awesome right? Everyone said this is one of a kind!"

Goro felt a sense of familiarity as he pursed his lips, “Is the place you’re staying at...Sakurazaka _ryokan_?”

“Yeah, that’s the place I’m staying at!” Ren nodded enthusiastically, “Don’t tell me- You’re also?”

“I guess we’ll be acquaintances for these two days.” Goro remarked, the corner of his mouth was itching to smile bigger. “I’ll be in your care then.”

“Likewise!” Ren exclaimed, “But first we really need to check in first!” He looked at Goro’s bike, “Too bad your bike doesn’t have another seat. I can hop in with you.”

Goro hummed as he took out a rear rack and a specialized bike multi-tool, “It can be arranged, however,” he pressed, “If it gets too heavy, you should pedal it instead. Especially when climbing. I’ll take care of Morgana in your stead.”

“E-Eh? A-Are you sure about this?” Ren looked confused. “I’m just joking to be honest. Are you sure to trust someone you know just a bit?”

Goro stopped tweaking his bike as he said, “Frankly, you’re quite right about it.” He continued as he looked at the orange sky, “Unfortunately the world is not made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust. There are also the dark side of the world. But if you always think about what can go wrong all the time, it will go wrong in the end. So I’d like to try think differently.”

“What if I’m not a good, normal and honorary citizen?”

Goro sighed, “Aren’t we all not? Besides, _why_ do you think I am?” He stood and pocketed his multi-tool, “And you’re mistaken about one thing. I don’t trust you; I’m keeping an eye on you. It’s different.”

Ren suddenly laughed after hearing Goro’s declaration, “Okay, I’m starting to like, _like,_ you.” He squeezed Mona to his chest, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“I mean, not only for the lift.” Ren twirled his hairs, “But still, quotes from Peter Pan and Murphy Law at the same time? You’re the best.”

“I know I’m the best.” Goro spread his arms, “Come on, we don’t have all day.”

Ren looked surprised and hesitated, “Isn’t it too soon for a hug?”

“Wh-What? No way!” Goro raised his voice as his face turned red, “I mean, give me Morgana. You’ll pedal it first!”

 

* * *

 

 

For someone who looked lean, Amamiya Ren’s stamina and strength weren’t bad at all. He managed to bring the bike up to a hill while carrying Goro from behind. Goro had reminded him to let him hop off first since the hill was rather steep for a beginner. Since he was being stubborn, he reaped what he sow. While in the end Goro had to step in and pedaled for the next route after that, he had to praise him for his efforts.

“Hmm, do you know which way we should go?” Goro asked when they took a break for a while in Family Market after seven miles or so. He brought a pocari and bread, instead of his usual combination of coffee and an apple.

“What?” Ren was half shouting, “Ugh, these sounds are really worst!”

True to his grumbling, the sound of heavy machines was loud. There were signs of constructions on their way here. Goro hoped that when they arrived at the _ryokan_ , the sounds couldn’t reach them.

“I said, which way we should go?”

The sun was setting at the moment, if they needed another seven miles, his legs could probably done for.

“It probably needs around a mile or so!” Ren remarked as he checked on his phone, he leaned closer as he showed him. “Look. _Famima_ is here so after we take a right turn and go straight, we’ll arrive.” He added, “I hope.”

“Wait a second. If I may?” Goro asked Ren to give him his phone which the latter agreed; albeit confused. He tapped a few times to the map and changed it into a 3D version. After a right turn on the sign while it really showed a straight road, in reality, it was another steep hill. Goro’s eyes looked empty, “...Are you serious?”

Ren looked exhausted and Goro couldn’t blame him at all. Yet the ever positive him just beamed. “When I passed out, you’ll carry me right?”

Goro was very done. “I’m leaving right now,” He picked Morgana and unzipped his bag to put him in, “You’ll come with me right, Morgana?”

The cat meowed in reply and jumped inside Goro’s bag, as if teasing his owner.

“Akechi- _san_!”

 

* * *

 

 

When they finally arrived at the _ryokan_ , both of them were exhausted enough to let out a sigh at the same time. After parking it inside the garage they provided, Goro asked Ren to go first since he had to pick his panniers. However, the latter opted to wait for Goro and helped him bring his pannier inside the _ryokan._

The female receptionist smiled and greeted them both, “Good evening, Sirs. Would you like a twin room? Or have you made reservations before?”

“Oh, I-“

Goro started before he was interrupted by a loud crash. The female receptionist immediately walked to where the sound was heard, leaving the two dumbfounded. Goro gritted his teeth before he decided to follow the receptionist.

“...Akechi- _san_!” Ren called him, but Goro had left first, leaving him alone. His hand was still hanging in mid air before he clenched it. After a short grumble, he put his luggage away and followed their trail. “What am I going to do with him…”

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened!?”

The female receptionist shouted immediately when she arrived, Goro following behind her. Apparently an antique vase fell down just next to an old lady. Luckily she was saved by a hair’s breadth by a man who wore the same apron as the female receptionist.

“Madam, are you alright?” The female receptionist checked on her, looking very much distraught. “Do you need any medicine?”

“...Sakaki- _kun_ is injured!”

“What!?”

True to her words, next to the male worker’s leg there were blood on shards of glasses. While he managed to pull her out, his legs didn’t make it. The bloods were trailing down and pooled on the floors.

“ _Don’t move!_ ”

Someone shouted loudly before any of them could react. He wore a doctor’s scrub and brought first-aid kit as he quickly fastened his pace. Behind the man, Ren and a woman with sunglasses on her head followed behind.

“Uwaah, what happened?” The woman asked a bit panicky, “There’s a lot of blood!”

Not long after, there were other people who came in to the living room. Judging by their appearances, they seemed to be the guests of this _ryokan_. The female receptionist explained the guests about it, while the old lady rested on one of the chairs. The female guest looked pale, so she accompanied her along.

The doctor who shouted before worked efficiently as he pulled out some of the shards that got stuck to the male assistant’s legs. Ren opted to help the doctor as he turned out quite familiar in tending wounds. Goro looked around and found a broom. Since the female receptionist looked busy, he chose to help her sweeping the floor. After the situation looked under the control, the two male guests shrugged off and went back outside.

“Yosh, it’s done.” The doctor noted as he stood up, “All the shards were already plucked out, however refrain from moving heavy things as it will stress out your injured legs.” He scolded the old lady, “Mother, I told you to move those things away from head.”

The old lady shook her head instantly, “I thought I’ve told you to put them away, right Yamada- _san_?”

“Yes, Madam.” The female receptionist called Yamada nodded eagerly, “Sakaki- _senpai_ and I made sure yesterday that there are no more antiques on top shelves.” She bit her lip, “I wonder why.”

The female guest asked after she gulped down, “Maybe you’re just forgetting them?”

“No, I’m sure I double checked her again.” The injured male worker, Sakaki, replied. His face looked pretty pale, “Since Natsu- _sensei_ specifically warns Madam, of course we make sure that there will be no mistake.”

Goro, whom had finished sweeping the glass fragments, asked. “I’m sorry to cut in, but where should I put all this?”

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Yamada exclaimed, looking ashamed. “I really should have sweep them first. How can I let a guest help me out…” She trailed off as she was handed the broom. “I’ll take them out!”

The old woman startled, “Oh, my. What a wonderful young man. Are you our new guests,” She turned to Ren who finished tidying up the doctor’s kit. “Together with this kind young man?”

“Yes, we are.” Goro scratched his cheek, “Sorry for barging in, we were just registering in when we heard a loud crash with Yamada- _san_.”

“No, no, the pleasure is all mine. We’re sincerely thank you for your help!” The old lady stood up, but stopped by the male helper.

Sakaki reassured her, “Please have a seat, Madam. I’ll take it over from here.” He signaled them to go with him, “Well then, respectable guests, please come with me to get your key.”

Ren sent a smile to Goro and said, “Alright.” He then handed Natsu his kit, “Here you go, all cleaned.”

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, on behalf of mine and Sakurazaka _Ryokan_ , I’d like to apologize to both of you.” The man called Sakaki bowed deeply when they arrived at the reception desk. “Not only because of my carelessness Ume- _sama_ almost got injured, you both were also helping us with it. We truly apologize.”

Goro sent a look to Ren who nodded. Ren replied modestly, “It’s alright, that’s just a terrible luck. You don’t really have to apologize for something you didn’t do. Please don’t overexert yourself.”

“But still, I had to.” He smiled apologetically, “Since next month this _ryokan_ is no more, all the reasons for us to provide the best services we could.”

“Eh, why?” Ren asked, bewildered as his thought was spilling, he immediately muttered, “This place is quite famous right? That sounds pretty much unfortunate.”

“Thank you. Yae- _sama_ and Natsu- _sensei_ would be very delighted to hear it.” Sakaki cheered, “By the way, let me tell you about the facilities we have…”

Sakaki really sounded like he himself was happy working here; Goro couldn’t help but smile as well. While Goro had worked several part-time jobs already, he hadn’t yet found the joy of working whole-heartedly.

Goro was fully listening to his explanations before Ren suddenly cut in, “I’m sorry but we’re a bit tired. Can we check in first?”

“Oh. Oh yeah. I’m sorry!” Sakaki bowed again, he looked a bit bashful. “Can I have your IDs?”

Goro sent Ren a disapproving look before he handed him his ID card. “Actually,” he commented, “On the way here we’ve seen a lot of construction.”

Sakaki said as he received their ID Card, “Yes. Lately since Sakurajima is popular on TV, a lot of tourists came in for vacations. A lot of tourists must mean that the business is flourishing, right?” He said while writing down their names on, “However that also meant people who are not interested here started to invest their money on this island. I heard the neighborhood in down below is specifically bought to build Junes.”

Goro nodded, “We read the flyer stuck out on the pole next to _Famima_ before. Not that surprising since their last move on Inaba.” He sighed softly, “So the owner had decided to sell this _ryokan_?”

Sakaki smiled sadly, “Unfortunately, although it’s for the best. Yae- _sama_ is already too frail to manage this _ryokan_ and Natsu _-sensei_ had a stable job in Tokyo already.” He then asked, “Will you use cash or debit card? We also receive credit card with installments.”

“Oh, I’d like to exchange this.” Goro fished out his voucher, “I already confirmed to redeem it by phone three days ago.”

Sakaki examined the voucher and the series number before he said, “Alright, the voucher is valid and redeemed.” He turned to Ren, “How about you, Sir?”

“Ah, here’s my payment.” Ren handed some cash on the register, “I’ll book for 3 days and 2 night starting today.”

“Thank you very much.” Sakaki confirmed as he handed them a key, “Here you go, keys for room 202 and 203.”

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, I got double twin beds.” Goro said out loud after he went to his room. He was sighing contentedly as he laid on top of the bed, “...I’m so tired and famished. And ugh, I need to take a bath.”

As he gathered his bathing supplies, his handphone beeped.

 

 **Makoto:** Have you arrived yet?

 **Goro:** Yes, I was

 **Goro:** Just now

 **Goro:** Sorry for being late

 **Goro:** I’ll take a picture of the sakura later, okay?

 **Makoto:** Are you okay?

 **Makoto:** Where are you right now?

 **Goro:** I’m in my room

 **Goro:** Just checked in

 **Goro:** And I’m alright

 **Haru:** We’re listening if you need us to

 **Goro:** Thanks, but can we save it after a bath?

 **Goro:** I feel quite a strong odor of myself

 **Makoto:** You know, you can always say that you’re smelly

 **Makoto:** Save the time

 **Makoto:** And effort

 **Makoto:** Just saying

 **Goro:** Makoto, shut up

 

Goro couldn’t help but relaxed at their silly conversations. He put his phone on the charger before he opened the bathroom door. When he stepped inside, he heard the water sizzled.

“Akechi- _san_?”

“...Sorry!” Realization hit Goro a bit late as he closed the door. There was a sign in front of the bathroom which specified that the bathroom is adjacent with the room next door. Goro was still reading when he heard three knocks inside the bathroom. He jolted before he opened the door, “Yes?”

Ren who was just done bathing, peeked out. He grinned, “Did you see?”

“What?” Goro suppressed his urge to blush.

“Really?” Ren hairs were damp and he didn’t wear his black-rimmed glasses, so he looked a bit bolder than before.

Goro coughed, “More importantly, in the information sign you should lock my bathroom door too. The accident before solely not my fault.”

Ren laughed at this, “I didn’t even read it. I was surprised as well when you came.” His curly hairs were a bit straight since they were still damp. “A double twin bedroom! I envy you.”

“Yours isn’t?”

“Just a twin bed.” Ren walked to the window before he whistled, “Wow…! Come, come, Akechi- _san_!”

“What’s wrong?”

“What a great view!”

Indeed, as Goro walked further to the window, sakura petals were fluttering around. With a very few lights, it came of rather majestic and artistic feelings. Goro wished to record them with his phone, but his phone was a bit away from the window. He felt if he missed this just one blink, this rare chance event would already end. Not more than a minute, the wind calmed and stopped.

“...It’s ended.” Goro sighed contently as he turned to Ren who was filming with his phone, “It’s very pretty. Ah, did you record them?”

Ren nodded, “I did.”

“Can you send it to me?”

“Sure. I’ll just send it to your SNS.” Ren gasped, “Is this finally my chance to know your contact information?”

“What are you, my fan?”

“Is late registration available?”

“Geez. Don’t fool around,” Goro huffed while he wrote his email address, “By the way, where is Morgana?”

“You just parted before and you already asked about him,” Ren sulked, “He’s having late snacks on the bed right now.” He walked to the bathroom door before he turned away grinning, “Hey, you should lock the door. We don’t want another accident to happen, right?”

Goro couldn’t help but to throw his pillow, “You wish!”

**Author's Note:**

> References used:  
>   
> A) Kagoshima references  
> 中二病でも恋がしたい! 戀 / Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai! Ren / Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions Heartthrob episode 6 and 7  
> 1) https://likeafishinwater.com/2018/04/30/pilgrimage-to-kagoshima-for-chunibyo-demo-koi-ga-shitai-ren/  
> Included pictures:  
> -) Mt. Sakurajima view from Shiroyama Observation Park  
> -) Ferry to Sakurajima from Kagoshima Port  
> Green tram to Kagoshima Port Station from Kagoshima Chuo Station  
> -) Mt. Sakurajima view on the bridge to Kagoshima Port  
> -) Gold statue of Saigo Takamori from the base of Shiroyama  
> -) Bronze statue of Saigo Takamori from Kagoshima Central Park  
>   
> B) Sakura trees references  
> 1) Types of sakura trees in Japan  
> -) https://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2011.html  
> -) https://livejapan.com/en/article-a0001031/  
> 2) Unfortunately all the sakura gifs I used are from tumblr and the animes aren’t listed. If you know, please let me know so I can add them here.  
> 3) Ren’s / part of Sakurazaka Ryokan yae-shidare-zakura picture is from Fate/Heaven’s Feel Movie I. Presage Flower  
>   
> C) Neo-Featherman references  
> -) Movie screening / Shibuya wall is from Persona 5 The Animation episode 3  
>   
> D) Vending machine picture is from ツルネ -風舞高校弓道部 / Tsurune: Kazemai Kōkō Kyūdō-bu / Tsurune: Kazemai High School's Kyūdō Club episode 1  
> -) Starring Takehaya Seiya and Yamanouchi Ryouhei(!)  
> -) I could not find vending machine screenshot in anime at sunset and no people in it so I’ll have to use what I have teehee♡  
>   
> E) Clothing references  
> 1) 服を着るならこんなふうに / Fuku wo Kiru Nara Konna Fuu ni / If You're Gonna Dress up, Do It Like This volume 4 chapter 26 and 29  
> 2) UNIQLO (of course…)  
>   
> F) Tokyo-Kagoshima-Sakurajima Trip references  
> 1) Convenience Stores in Japan  
> -) https://www.matcha-jp.com/en/1696%3famp=true  
> -) https://www.japanvisitor.com/japanese-culture/convenience-stores  
> 2) Point of interests  
> -) https://japan-cycling.com/kagoshima-sakurajima/  
> -) https://www.japan-guide.com/e/e4601.html  
> -) https://www.japanvisitor.com/japan-train-stations/kagoshima-chuo-station  
> 3) Layout of Kagoshima Chuo Station  
> -) https://www.kagoshima-kankou.com/s/for/dining/50179  
> 4) Fukiagean  
> -) http://www.amu-kagoshima.com/sp/floor/detail/?id=56  
> -) https://gurunavi.com/en/f820802/rst/?sc_cid=rs-foreign_en_bnr&__ngt__=TT0f5ff10f8001ac1e4a5972xpJMS2fAtincvhHE-WVZks  
> -) The ramen screencap is from Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san! from tumblr!  
>   
> G) Bike references  
> 1) Panniers  
> -) https://www.theadventurejunkies.com/best-panniers-for-touring/  
> -) https://road.cc/content/buyers-guide/206090-your-guide-racks-and-panniers-all-your-bike-luggage-possibilities-low?amp  
> 2) Taking bikes to Train in Japan  
> -) https://japan-cycling.com/trains-bike/  
> Bike types and parts  
> -) 弱虫ペダル / Yowamushi Pedal / Weakling Pedal episode 1 and 2  
> -) https://www.google.com/amp/s/road.cc/content/buyers-guide/170749-beginners-guide-bike-types%3famp  
> -) https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_bicycle_parts  
>   
> H) Famous people/stories quote references  
> 1) Murphy’s Law, “Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.”  
> 2) J.M. Barrie’s Peter Pan, “All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust.”  
>   
> H) Other references  
> Coffee jitters. https://www.google.com/amp/s/spoonuniversity.com/how-to/how-to-calm-coffee-jitters-after-consuming-too-much-caffeine/amp  
> I hope I didn’t weird you guys out with longer-than-necessary references! I’ve never been to Japan before when I wrote this story (but I will on Jul! wish me a safe trip lol) so I hope it suffices.. for this story, I thought that it will have two parts… but let's see! thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts!!!  
> 


End file.
